


Firey Kisses, Smokey breath

by Towrittealovestory



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Shameless Smut, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towrittealovestory/pseuds/Towrittealovestory
Summary: It's late at night and Simon wants to know if their magic is compatible. In the attempt, things get...passionate as magic burns around.orI stare at him, while he is concentrated in the strings of magic. My heart rises, my stomach hurts like the day the Crucible called us. I take his other and he looks at me surprised. Two strings more appeared."Simon..." And I kiss him.





	Firey Kisses, Smokey breath

Baz

Simon is sitting on the corner of my bed when I come back from hunting. He is looking at the floor, his tail was moving frantically, and his wings were hugging him. It happened when he was deep in thought.

"I'm back" I announce him, in an attempt to not scare him. He doesn't answer. "Si?" I touch his shoulder.

He jumps getting away from me. "Holy shit Baz, you scared me," He says almost breathless.

"Nightmare?" I ask instead.

He stares at me for a second, then shakes his head. "No, I just was thinking..."

"Well, that's a novelty!" My voice is almost cheerful, he looks annoyed at me. I smile almost proud, sometimes I can't control it. "Sorry, love," I say, but I don't mean it and he knows it.

"Fuck you Baz." He rolls he eyes and stops looking at me.

"Only if you do it" I laugh as he shows me his middle finger. 

"You were thinking what?" I try to change the topic.

Again he stops to look at me but continues. "With the dead points recovering, and being here." He points at my room(as much as my father hates it, Simon still refuses to sleep alone because of the ghosts). Finally, I sit beside him, waiting for keep talking. "Well it made me think of everything, and how we ended up here.” I don’t know where is he going. “Is our magic compatible? or was? I don’t know.” He rambles.

“Thinking is not good for you Snow.” He throws me an annoyed glare. “Where do you want to get with that?” 

“Well...I...” Simon stares at his hand and closes it in a fist. “Penny told me once if two magicians’ magic wasn’t compatible, they couldn’t be together it didn’t matter if they were in love.” I have been dating Simon for four years, and it stills sends chills all over my body every time he says he is in love with me. Mostly because I never thought it wouldn’t kill me. “I mean I don’t have magic anymore, but maybe it...” I feel bad because I made spend Chrismas with me, in this house just because the dead points have been recovering just enough so they can be hospitable again but Simon...

Simon is looking at me with those blue eyes. That has nothing special but I could write cheesy poems about(because I'm weak). And his skin looking as gray as mine, his hair tangle and messy.

Simon

I think I must be looking sad or angry because he kisses me gently and leaves his forehead touching mine. My wings expand so I can get closer to him.

“Let´s give a try, give me your hand.” He talks to me softly. I close my eyes and let him take my hand. We stay quiet for a second, and I start to feel like frustrated.

"Baz..I..." He kisses me again.

"Don't talk. Don't think."

"I love you." I still say because I don't think I say it often enough. I often think there are no enough words between us.

He stays quiet for a second. "I love you too Simon."

Then I feel my hand warm, it, doesn't hurt but it feels really warm. I open my eyes and turn to our hands. Around it, there is smoke and fire. Two strings of it playing around, following it each other or twirling on to each other. Baz and I raise our hands and the strings move. They move to play in our arms.

"What-" Baz shushes me. I stare at him, while he is concentrated in the strings of magic. My heart rises, my stomach hurts like the day the Crucible called us. I take his other and he looks at me surprised. Two strings more appeared.

"Simon..." And I kiss him. Passionately, dominant, he fights back. I bite his lip, and we need to breathe.

When we pull apart I look at his eyes. In this light, they almost look like holes. There are a few seconds where his eyes reflect the strings of fire when they play close to his face. His lashes are dark and long, from here I could count every single one. From here I could do so much.

"I don't know what's happening..." My voice is quiet, and almost out of air because my mouth tastes like fire and every word burns.

Baz

Me neither I want to say, but I'm drowning in his eyes. I’ve never try to match my magic with anyone. I am not even sure how this is working if Simon lost his magic. And right I am too busy to think.

Instead, I lean in so his forehead touches mine again. "I want to feel you..." I whisper him while I fill the air around us of the smoke the comes out of my mouth. I'm so cold and he is so warm, so alive.

He lets go of my hands, instead, he takes my face and kissed even stronger than before. I hold him from his waist.

Something strikes me in the chest, it feels familiar. I want to kiss him harder and I do. Because there is nothing between us because I might die someday because he might die someday. Fuck, I do because I can and he lets me do it.

I am drunk on magic, I'm drunk on Simon.

Simon

We are 17 again, making out in the dark and there is fire and smoke playing around us. I don't fear I might burn. I am distracted by the fact that I am full of magic again, and that Baz's is now with his back on the bed. We have barely stopped to breathe. I don't complain. His hand goes to my hair and pulls lightly.

"Fuck..." I moan in his mouth. 

I bite his lips. Then with kisses, I get to his neck, I suck and bite. He lets small moans escape his mouth and smoke comes out of his mouth. Finally, he takes his other hand and takes my hyperactive tail, which immediately twirls around it. Pleased he grabs hard my thigh. My hand travels inside his shirt.

I'm hot, literally hot. My skin feels hot. I worry I might be burning him, he just keeps responding with low moans. And his body pressuring against mine. He is getting hard, and I am too. I let my hand wander close to his pyjama pants. A rational thought hit me.

"Baz we-" And I pull back, but I can't continue talking.

Baz is surrounded by smoke and little strings of fire. He looks hot. Sexy hot. And his eyes are hungry. As if I was his meal. Shit. My body starts burning from the inside, the warm feeling ends in my pelvis. The pressure in my pants is becoming too much.

Baz.

I can't get enough of him, and I couldn't stand a second more of him on top of me like he was. I can't get enough of him, and I couldn't stand a second more of him on top of me like he was. Fire playing around his naked chest, breathing heavily, his eyes darkens by whatever it's over us right now. It was almost beast like the feeling of hunger, even when I feel so full, I wanted more of him.

I take initiative, my hands go in his chest and I kiss him. "I want you, Snow." I say demanding. He obeys fast. His hand goes to my neck, his mouth tastes like spices, it burns. Although the smoked taste in mine combined with it. Simon thrusting his pelvis against mine. I feel his dick already hard, I respond with the same reaction. The movement makes moan harder, and pull my head back. He takes this as an invitation to kiss me there. He doesn’t press. I tightened my grip in his leg as I get hornier.

He pulls back again, but this time he takes my shirt and rips it. I want to complain he is over me again, and I don't have the strength. He bites my ear. "Say it again" His words almost feel magical. "Say it Baz..." His hand is playing with elastic of my pants.

"I want you." I moan in his ear.

"Come on Baz" He whispers, his voice it's hypnotizing. It doesn't help his finger is burning in my skin doing circles under my pants. "Say it." And for a moment I don't need to ask him what. I know.

"Simon" His hand is around my cock. He begins moving. "Fuck…I want you, Simon." I say in a loud moan. And all I can taste is smoke.

Suddenly I don’t feel the warmth of his chest over mine. He leaves kisses from chest until he is on my pelvis, still moving his hand. He teases me a little bit before putting my balls inside in his mouth. I take him by his hair since I let go of his tail. I pull my head back. Moaning his name over and over again. I feel I am going to lose it, to close to come. He stops. Simon gets back to my lips. He pulls my hair not rough enough to hurt, I don’t even know if I would care. “I want you Baz” He whispers in my ear, every word sending waves of pleasure. “I want to feel you, I want to make love to you until I the fire you turn on me vanishes.”

Simon

“Please do.” he smiles pleased. 

I leave the bed, for a second, already feeling desperate to come back. As fast I could I look for lube. I still the fire strings tingling in my skin, I wonder if Baz feels my magic how I am feeling his. I turn back to see Baz waiting for me sitting with smoke coming out of his mouth, naked with ripped close around him with the aura that makes me feel attracted to him. Finally, I find it.

“I was cold without you.” He mocks me, as I position myself between his legs again.

I leave the lube beside him for a second. I run my hands from his shoulder to his thighs. He seemed as if he couldn’t move his eyes from mine. I put my hands in his butt, and my mouth began playing around his length. Oh gosh. Not too long, I don’t want that just yet. He is breathless.

It gives me time to put the lube on. Baz opens his legs and raises his pelvis making it easier for me. Looking at him, my insides start to burn, my hearts raise I almost feel like it’s leaving my chest. Against everything, in me, I decided to go slow, in the first stroke. Slowly the rhythm of hips is faster, and the thrusts stronger. I feel my air fire up. It almost burns my throat. Still, I don’t mind. Baz is grabbing the bed sheets, he pulled back his head.

“Simon…” He keeps saying, moaning.

As I feel closer and closer to the end. The smoke and fire almost seemed to dance around us. I noticed how it became almost a cloud of both around us.

I take both of Baz hands and the thrust is so strong at this point I fear the bed might break until I see Baz’s body contract before coming with a loud moan. I bite my lips and do it harder, I am out breath. Out of words. Out of thoughts. And everything around us explodes.

I fall next to Baz. Trying to recover and process what I happened, but all I could do was watch Baz do a clean spell. We stay quiet for a second. I take his hand. Nothing burns anymore. Everything that was on before is off. Well, not everything. “I love you Baz”

“I love you too Simon” He answer out of breath too.

“Was that-?” I try to ask

“I have no idea, but it was-“ Amazing. “Fucking amazing.” Yeah that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…so…I don’t even know how this happened, suddenly I was writing this in math, then I just couldn’t stop. it’s not long though. I haven’t written smut in so long this felt weird but inspiration struck me. anyway…I hope you like it…
> 
> I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I did my best.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
